A Verdade Nua e Crua
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Disposição inicial: Está absolutamente correto o ditado "tudo vale no amor e na guerra", principalmente aceitar os conselhos de sua ex-paixão quando sua vida amorosa de revela um verdadeiro desastre. / Para Kahli Hime e Y. K. Downfall.
1. Trailer

**A Verdade Nua e Crua**

_"Disposição inicial: Está absolutamente correto o ditado "tudo vale no amor e na guerra", principalmente aceitar os conselhos de sua ex-paixão quando sua vida amorosa de revela um verdadeiro desastre."_

* * *

><p>Para Kahli Hime e Y.K. Downfall.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus em absoluto, nem as dicas (retiradas do Livro dos Manuais do Paulo Coelho) e nem os personagens, para a tristeza geral.

* * *

><p><strong>A Verdade Nua e Crua<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Trailer**

**.**

_"Em se considerando que está absolutamente correto o ditado 'tudo vale no amor e na guerra'."_

_._

_._

**Com o tempo Sakura se tornou uma pessoa muito criteriosa com seus relacionamentos...**

**_.  
><em>**

Primeiramente foram excluídos os com doenças infecto-contagiosas e hereditárias, depois os com algum tipo de deficiência física – pois já lhe bastava ser medica-nin no hospital e nas missões – e logo após os feios – fazendo com que o nome de Rock Lee fosse riscado muito forte até o papel se partir.

Após essa avaliação foram terminantemente excluídos os com passagem na prisão ou algum tipo de divergência comportamental, já que para Sakura só bastava ela estressada quebrando as coisas.

.

**E ela acabou descobrindo que atualmente anda muito difícil encontrar parceiros adequados...**

.

Apesar de corresponder perfeitamente no quesito _beleza_ e _charme_, sua personalidade agia como se fosse o exato oposto de _sociável_, _agradável_ e _romântico-sem-ser-meloso_.

Após uma pesquisa minuciosa sobre todos os homens solteiros de Konoha, o que incluía uma cópia do arquivo shinobi, secretamente surrupiado do escritório da Hokage, e de seus documentos civis e hospitalares, aquela lista reduziu-se a uma meia-dúzia de nomes.

.

**Tanto que teve de pedir ajuda...**

.

- Testuda, você quer um namorado ou está comprando gado? – Ela apontou para um dos muitos papéis espalhados na cama. – Você pesquisou o histórico médico da árvore genealógica de cada um!

- É para me certificar de que meus filhos não serão deficientes.

- É ridículo! E esses quesitos psicológicos? Onde, pelo amor de Kami-sama, vamos encontrar um homem tão perfeito? _Isso não existe._

A rosada revirou os olhos e reafirmou em sua mente que aquilo era sim muito plausível e absolutamente necessário.

.

**Só que tinha um pequeno detalhe que se esquecera...**

.

O último passo era simples, muito simples, aproximar-se de cada um "casualmente" iniciar um dialogo que, se tudo corresse bem, terminaria num encontro marcado.

.

**Ela tinha de conquistá-los...**

.

- Eu li num livro que quando uma garota age que nem você, - mexendo no cabelo, sorrindo exageradamente e tagarelando - é porque ela está afim do rapaz em questão. Está afim de mim, Sakura?

- E neste mesmo livro estava escrito que quando uma garota chega abertamente a um homem, é porque ela está realmente desesperada para conseguir sair com ele.

.

**E aturar algumas coisinhas...**

.

"É por isso que é tão magra, Sakura!"

E também:

"Posso dar o resto para o Akamaru? É que ele adora sashimi."

.

**Mas tinha alguém disposto ajudar quando tudo parecia perdido...**

.

- Você fez tudo errado. Um cara não vai querer saber de sua inteligência num primeiro encontro, mas sim se seu trazeiro é grande e macio. Se você não tivesse agido como uma desesperada, maniaca que não transa à mais de dois anos e tivesse tentado ser ao menos um pouco mais desejável, talvez algum deles tivesse dado certo.

.

**Ou zombar da sua cara...**

.

- Você é patética, Sakura.

Uma palavra de conforto? Vinda de_ Uchiha Sasuke_? Quem ela estava tentando enganar, mesmo?

A rosada encolheu-se sobre seu casaco.

- Mas me rendeu muita diversão ao longo desses meses. Suas peripécias mereciam entrar para a história das mulheres desesperadas.

.

**O negócio é que ela aceitaria sua ajuda, pois tinha alguém que ela se esquecera...**

.

Bom, talvez houvesse mais alguém.

E talvez Sasuke fosse útil.

Esquecendo-se totalmente do papelão da noite, a Haruno seguiu para casa com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, já maquinando seu próximo passo. Uchiha Sasuke estava nele, Hatake Kakashi também.

Hatake Kakashi, seu ex-sensei e próximo alvo.

.

**A Verdade Nua e Crua**

.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Uchiha.

- Na verdade - ele pareceu saborear as palavras nos lábios. - Você precisa sim.

- Eu _não quero_ a sua ajuda, Uchiha.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse: É mesmo?

* * *

><p><strong>Em breve<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna!<p>

Eu sei que muitas podem estar chocadas com o desaparecimento da fic Meu Imortal, o meu próprio desaparecimento e o subito nascimento dessa fanfic.

Tudo tem uma explicação absolutamente plausível:

O meu desaparecimento se deu por uma crise familiar onde o computador fora extinto, ENEM, vestibular e mudanças e será meio incerto até o início de março. No perfil estou explicando melhor.

O desaparecimento da fanfic Meu Imortal aconteceu pelo conselho de um professor meu, já que conversa vai e conversa vem, chegamos ao acordo de que aquela história será publicada, como um LIVRO. E como pretendo escrevê-la na íntegra, não posso ter a história publicada internet à fora.

O subito nascimento dessa fanfic vem exatamente para suprir a outra, e para que eu não fique sem nenhuma long SasuSaku. Apesar daquela se manter num suspense sobrenatural, essa será mais uma das minhas tentativas de comédia, baseada/inspirada no filme A Verdade Nua e Crua e adaptada para o Universo Naruto.

Espero que gostem e possam entender toda e qualquer ausência que pode ocorrer. Para a próxima atualização será Senhora Fada e, logo após, Sala Vazia. Quanto às adaptações, acho que é mais justo com vocês usar o tempo mínimo que tenho para trabalhar nas originais do que ficar nelas, então até que tudo volte à normalidade elas ficarão em hiatus.

**Por favor amoures, comentem! Estou superanciosa para saber o que acharam.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/  
><strong>

Kissus.


	2. Capítulo 1

**A Verdade Nua e Crua**

_"Disposição inicial: Está absolutamente correto o ditado "tudo vale no amor e na guerra", principalmente aceitar os conselhos de sua ex-paixão quando sua vida amorosa de revela um verdadeiro desastre."_

* * *

><p>Para Kahli Hime e Y. K. Downfall.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus em absoluto, nem as dicas (retiradas do Livro dos Manuais do Paulo Coelho) e nem os personagens, para a tristeza geral.

* * *

><p><strong>A Verdade Nua e Crua<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

.

_"Nós, mulheres, amamos os homens porque são como romãs: grande parte é impossível de digerir, mas as sementes são deliciosas."_

(Manual de Argumentos para se Amar o Sexo Masculino)

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke era coisa do passado e, ao que tudo indicava, todos os outros homens também. Com o passar do tempo Sakura chegara a conclusão de que o moreno simplesmente não atendia às exigências e requisitos necessários para tornar um homem apto a um futuro matrimônio.

Apesar de corresponder perfeitamente no quesito _beleza_ e _charme_, sua personalidade agia como se fosse o exato oposto de _sociável_, _agradável_ e _romântico-sem-ser-meloso_. Simplesmente não se encaixava, o que a obrigara a – confessemos que com uma terrível dor no coração e no ego – riscar seu nome da listinha secreta que mantinha na ultima página de seu caderno de Coisas, muito bem escondido dentro do forro do colchão.

Após uma pesquisa minuciosa sobre todos os homens solteiros de Konoha, o que incluía uma cópia do arquivo shinobi, secretamente surrupiado do escritório da Hokage, e de seus documentos civis e hospitalares, aquela lista reduziu-se a uma meia-dúzia de nomes.

Primeiramente foram excluídos os com doenças infecto-contagiosas e hereditárias, depois os com algum tipo de deficiência física – pois já lhe bastava ser medica-nin no hospital e nas missões – e logo após os feios – fazendo com que o nome de Rock Lee fosse riscado muito forte até o papel se partir.

Após essa avaliação foram terminantemente excluídos os com passagem na prisão ou algum tipo de divergência comportamental, já que para Sakura só bastava ela estressada quebrando as coisas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A segunda etapa, que incluía a pesquisa de campo, não podia ser administrada sozinha e, exatamente por isso, tivera que expor todo seu trabalho à sua melhor amiga, Ino, que rira histericamente por tanto tempo que fez a rosada se perguntar quantas vezes superior era a capacidade de armazenamento de ar de seus pulmões com as de pessoas normais.<p>

- Pare com isso. – Dissera na época. – Se for para tomar um passo tão importante quanto o início de um relacionamento, deve ser feito de maneira correta.

Limpando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos a loira a olhou, cética.

- Testuda, você quer um namorado ou está comprando gado? – Ela apontou para um dos muitos papéis espalhados na cama. – Você pesquisou o histórico médico da árvore genealógica de cada um!

- É para me certificar de que meus filhos não serão deficientes.

- É ridículo! E esses quesitos psicológicos? Onde, pelo amor de Kami-sama, vamos encontrar um homem tão perfeito? _Isso não existe._

A rosada revirou os olhos e reafirmou em sua mente que aquilo era sim muito plausível e absolutamente necessário.

- Vai me ajudar, ou não? Porque posso muito bem pedir para outra pessoa ou fazer sozinha.

- Epa! Espera aí, Testuda. Eu disse que era ridículo, mas não que não ia ajudar. Eu realmente quero estar lá para rir da sua cara quando você riscar o ultimo nome da lista. – Ficou pensativa. – Mas tem uma condição.

- Qual?

- Quero que risque terminantemente o nome de Sabaku no Gaara.

- Por quê?Ele é um dos mais potenciais da lista e está solteiro! – A condição quase que dissipara a emoção de que a amiga fosse participar.

- Porque ele é meu, ponto. Se não for assim eu não ajudo.

Suspirou.

- Quer fazer às honras?

A Yamanaka pegou triunfante a caneta, passando-a num único risco firme no nome de Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Foi naquele momento da pesquisa, cheio de jutsus de transformação e de camuflagem com Ino que o nome de mais da metade dos homens da lista foram excluídos, e isso incluía o de Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Pois, desde que voltara para a Aldeia da Folha, o moreno simplesmente não conseguia se manter debaixo da saia de uma garota por mais do que duas noites. E não havia uma fã-girl que ele não havia pego numa noite e chutado a bunda no outro dia de manhã.

Exceto Sakura, e Ino – que de uns tempos pra cá passara a declinar todo e qualquer convite masculino, por melhor que fosse o partido. Que ela estava se pegando com o Kazekage era, literalmente, segredo de estado e algo que acontecia poucas vezes pela distancia imposta pela geografia. Mas passar meses na seca, apenas cuidando de flores e ajudando Sakura com seus planos mirabolantes não parecia coisa de Yamanaka Ino.

Aliás, essa foi uma das justificativas dadas pela loira:

_- Minha vida amorosa e sexual andam tão paradas que se eu não passar a viver com você as suas, vou criar teia de aranhas no coração!_

O que era biologicamente impossível, só para constar.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eram exatamente seis pessoas em toda Konoha que atendiam – apenas convincentemente – aos requisitos. E estes eram:<p>

**Aburame Shino:** Pois, apesar dos insetos, Sakura corroía-se de curiosidade sobre a cor de seus olhos.

**Nara Shikamaru:** Bonito, atensioso – pelo menos com Ino – e muito talentoso.

**Inuzuka Kiba:** Era engraçado e bem charmoso e, de acordo com Ino, adorava sexo selvagem. O que a rosada não conhecia, mas estava muito disposta de começar a conhecer.

**Sai:** Porque ele era parecido com Sasuke e a Haruno precisava de um consolo para seu ego ferido.

**Hyuuga Neji:** Era, simplesmente, perfeito. E com um homem como ele Sakura jamais se preocuparia com o fato dele ter um cabelo maior que o seu e, provavelmente, levar mais tempo no banho.

Por último, para total desespero de uma Hinata apaixonada:

**Uzumaki Naruto:** Por que... bom, ele era seu melhor amigo e merecia uma chance.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>O último passo era simples, muito simples, aproximar-se de cada um "casualmente" iniciar um dialogo que, se tudo corresse bem, terminaria num encontro marcado.<p>

Com o conselho de Ino para começar do mais fácil para o mais difícil, obviamente Naruto fora o escolhido.

E Sakura sequer precisou ir atrás dele, pois na mesma noite o loiro batera em sua porta convidando-a para ir jantar, obviamente no Ichikaru. Naquele breve espaço de duas horas a rosada tirou algumas conclusões:

Primeiro que Naruto cuspia enquanto comia, porque não conseguia parar de falar e isso era muito nojento. Segundo que ele não falava, mas sim gritava, envergonhando-a praticamente o tempo todo. Terceiro e último: Sakura tinha intolerância à alguns sabores de lámen e, exatamente por isso, passara o resto da noite no hospital fazendo lavagem estomacal.

Para piorar Ino cumprira sua promessa de estar ao seu lado para rir de sua desgraça. Além de levar o caderno em mãos com uma caneta, no hospital mesmo, para que riscasse – definitivamente – o nome de Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Uma das coisas que Haruno Sakura achava mais agradável num homem era uma característica muito peculiar de que "eles gostam de cães, mas preferem gatos". Inuzuka Kiba tinha sua própria versão: Gostava de mulheres, mas preferia os cães.<p>

O que deveria ser do conhecimento da rósea, já que ele andava para todo lado com Akamaru à tira-colo. Ela só não esperava que ele fosse levar o cão para o restaurante e comer com o bicho olhando-a fixamente não era exatamente agradável, fazendo-a comer pouco e ainda ter de aturar comentários como:

"É por isso que é tão magra, Sakura!"

E também:

"Posso dar o resto para o Akamaru? É que ele adora sashimi."

Ridículo. Tudo bem, quando ele não falava de cães e não voltava sua atenção para o próprio – que representava dez minutos no intervalo de uma hora -, era um rapaz bastante divertido.

E tinha aquela história do sexo selvagem que estava muito disposta a descobrir...

Mas aí, ao leva-la embora, Kiba a beijou. E ela sentiu-se devorada, com direito a dentes, babas e tudo o mais. O que não era nada agradável.

E tinha Akamaru, encarando, sempre encarando. Ao se despedir e entrar em casa correndo fez uma nota mental muito séria:

Perguntar a Ino se ela era adepta a zoofilia ou se Kiba ao menos mantinha o cão fora do quarto num momento intimo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Com Sai as coisas duraram pouco mais do que quinze minutos. E nem um encontro havia sido marcado. Era apenas aquele primeiro contato de conversa amistosa no suposto encontro "casual".<p>

O que aconteceu é que tudo que Sai dizia começava com as seguintes palavras:

- Eu li num livro que...

Oh, tudo bem, não era tão insuportável assim. Só deixava absolutamente claro que o rapaz não tinha personalidade própria. Apenas um sorriso muito falso sempre presente.

E tinha aquele negócio dele querer analisar cada gesto e palavra sua por base de suas leituras de quinta categoria. O problema é que algumas vezes ele acertava ou, pelo menos, a deixava profundamente ofendida.

- Eu li num livro que quando uma garota age que nem você, - mexendo no cabelo, sorrindo exageradamente e tagarelando - é porque ela está afim do rapaz em questão. Está afim de mim, Sakura?

Enquanto seu rosto avermelhava-se, a Haruno tentava balbuciar algo coerente para se explicar. Mas ele não deixou-a terminar de falar.

- E neste mesmo livro estava escrito que quando uma garota chega abertamente a um homem, é porque ela está realmente desesperada para conseguir sair com ele.

Bom, vergonha era coisa do passado. Todo o sangue que havia fugido para seu rosto voltou para as veias borbulhando com a promessa de esmagá-lo em alguma parede.

Como se seu instinto tivesse uma linha diretamente ligada a seu punho, o soco veio tão rápido que nem a agressora tivera tempo de processá-lo. Internamente sua inner comemorava e o xingava de tantos nomes que deixariam Kakashi - mesmo depois de ler todos os IchaIcha - constrangido. Por fora apenas o rosto contorcido de ódio e uma agradável sensação de vingança.

- Imbecil...

Dito isso fez um gesto de quem limpa as mãos e saiu a passos firmes atrás de sua lista para rasgar o nome de Sai e, se possível, mastigá-lo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Shino era definitivamente um rapaz muito agradável e culto. Não fosse suas vestes estranhas, coisa que poderia fazê-lo mudar assim que tivesse algo mais a sério, seria absolutamente perfeito.<p>

E tinha os óculos.

Os malditos óculos.

Estavam conversando a horas e agradavelmente, apesar de que boa parte do assunto se resumisse ao mundo shinobi. Já haviam se acomodado num restaurante simples, mas de uma comida deliciosa e decoração de muito bom gosto. Apesar da meia-luz, ele não havia tirado os óculos.

A sopa que lhes fora servida obrigara-o a abaixar a gola do casaco, exponto o rosto bonito, ou melhor, parte dele. Sakura não conseguia ver motivo algum para rechaçá-lo e estava satisfeita até se lembrar do único defeito dele.

Era insignificante, certamente um pequeno acidente sem importância. Mas ela era uma médica-nin, e sabia muito bem a gama de doenças que aquilo podia significar.

Nadando despreocupadamente em sua sopa havia um besouro, pequeno e preto, assemelhando-se a alguns pedaços de porco remanescentes.

Outro identico saía da manga do moreno e fazia o caminho pela sua mão, e ele sequer parecia perceber. Reprimindo sua ância e com um muxoxo desgostoso, avisou-o que iria ao toalete. Assim que o fez ligou para Ino e implorou-lhe que ligasse para ela em cinco minutos, avisando-a de uma suposta emergência no hospital.

Dito e feito, a rósea se desculpou e saiu do restaurante com naturalidade, aceitando até que ele acompanhasse por um certo percurso e agradecendo à companhia.

Ela realmente havia gostado de Shino e, certamente, era o nome que mais lamentava riscar até agora.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura estava com sono. E entediada. Sem contar que mal conseguia conter o bocejo diante do arrastar lento das palavras de Shikamaru, por mais brilhante que fosse o que ele estivesse falando.<p>

Às vezes brilhante até demais, pois ela pouco conseguia entender o real conteúdo ou profundidade.

Era quase como relacionar-se com uma... uma sombra!

E sombras eram entediantes. Apesar de ser uma característica apreciada pela Hokage e um talento muito grande, Sakura queria um pouco mais de ação e animação em sua vida.

Assim, Shikamaru estava fora e só lhe restava um nome em sua lista.

Que Kami a ajudasse.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bom, Hyuuga Neji estava longe de ser um caso fácil. Ao contrário, já que se tornara o ultimo da lista. Tudo precisava ser perfeito e levou quase dois meses para que ele a convidasse pra um encontro.<p>

Parecia um sonho!

Além de lindo e influênte, era um perfeito _gentleman_.

Para que esse encontro fosse perfeito, Sakura investiu alto. Roupas novas, limpeza de pele, hidratou o cabelo e ainda aguentou Ino tagarelando enquanto terminava de ajudá-la a se arrumar.

Só havia duas coisa que Sakura não esperava que fosse acontecer:

Primeiro era que ele chegaria atrasado e, segundo, o motivo que ele lhe dera para explicar o ocorrido.

- Demorei demais no banho porque testar um novo produto de hidratação capilar.

Sakura não sabia se desesperava-se ou começava a rir histericamente. Por meia hora a rósea se divertiu horrores enquanto conversavam sobre cabelos e tratamento de peles, sem contar quando ele palpitou sobre suas unhas e elogiou a cor do esmalte.

Na hora seguinte começou a se incomodar com seu narcisismo enquanto o moreno discorria com sua voz rouca e sexy sobre sua terrível batalha por encontrar cosméticos de qualidade e como, às vezes, aproveitava as missões para comprar importados.

Já durante a sobremesa, Haruno Sakura chegou à desesperadora conclusão:

Aquele jounin era kunoichi, aquele piolho era lêndia e todas as outras comparações infames usadas para dizer que se um homem não era gay, era por falta de coragem.

Oh, céus! Que grande desperdício!

Com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos Sakura deixou o restaurante com a certeza de que havia ganhado um bom amigo gay e que, o que era muito pior, os nomes de sua lista haviam chego ao fim.

.

.

* * *

><p>Enquanto caminhava sozinha e desolada para seu apartamento o pior aconteceu. Com um ínfimo levantar de lábios, que eram piores do que qualquer gargalhada, Uchiha Sasuke estava lindo, delicioso e gostoso na sua frente.<p>

Vendo-a com os olhos inchados e rastro de lágrimas nas bochechas.

Não que ele houvesse se comovido. Longe disso.

Ao contrário, seu sorriso pareceu aumentar.

- Você é patética, Sakura.

Uma palavra de conforto? Vinda de_ Uchiha Sasuke_? Quem ela estava tentando enganar, mesmo?

A rosada encolheu-se sobre seu casaco.

- Mas me rendeu muita diversão ao longo desses meses. Suas peripécias mereciam entrar para a história das mulheres desesperadas.

Mantendo a vergonha bem escondida no canto d'alma, Sakura tentou fazer-se de desentendida.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Ele sorriu. E isso nunca era um bom sinal.

- Devia encontrar esconderijos melhores para coisas tão comprometedoras, e ensinar a sua amiga loira a falar mais baixo.

Gemeu desgostosa. Era humilhante. Ele sabia de tudo.

- Me deixe em paz, Sasuke.

O Uchiha não parecia nem um pouco afim de obedecer ao pedido.

- Você fez tudo errado. Um cara não vai querer saber de sua inteligência num primeiro encontro, mas sim se seu trazeiro é grande e macio. Se você não tivesse agido como uma desesperada, maniaca que não transa à mais de dois anos e tivesse tentado ser ao menos um pouco mais desejável, talvez algum deles tivesse dado certo.

Ela. Estava. Chocada!

Não porque aquele era a frase mais longa que Sasuke a havia presenteado nos ultimos anos, mas sim pelo conteúdo do que lhe fora explicitado.

Cretino!

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Uchiha.

- Na verdade - ele pareceu saborear as palavras nos lábios. - Você precisa sim.

- Eu _não quero_ a sua ajuda, Uchiha.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse: É mesmo?

- Se você me espionou tão bem, sabe que todos os da lista se foram.

O moreno deu de ombros.

- Eu não acho que você vá querer ficar eternamente sozinha. - Dito isso, virou as costas e saiu andando pela calçada bem iluminada.

Estupefata, Sakura ficou olhando para suas costas até que ele desaparecesse na curva de uma esquina. Suspirou. Não havia mais ninguém. Estava condenada a ser sozinha e criar gatos pelo resto da vida.

Andou mais alguns quarteirões, deixando os olhos passearem pelos apartamentos. Na janela de um deles, banhado pelo luar que deixava seus cabelos mais prateados que o normal, estava Kakashi. Ao passar por ele, o ex-sensei cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça antes de entrar e fechar a porta da sacada.

Bom, talvez houvesse mais alguém.

E talvez Sasuke fosse útil.

Esquecendo-se totalmente do papelão da noite, a Haruno seguiu para casa com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, já maquinando seu próximo passo. Uchiha Sasuke estava nele, Hatake Kakashi também.

Hatake Kakashi, seu ex-sensei e próximo alvo.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Nós, os homens, amamos as mulheres porque elas não lêem revistas pornográficas.<em>

(Manual de Argumentos para se Amar o Sexo Feminino)

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso Importante:<strong>

Provavelmente dará problemas para algumas de vocês deixarem reviews com suas contas, mas deixem em anônimo e com o e-mail que responderei.

* * *

><p>Yoo minna!<p>

Eis o primeiro capítulo, o que acharam? Sim, muitas cenas foram expostas no trailer, mas espero que tenha agradado de qualquer maneira.

Gostaram da frase no início e no final? Todo capítulo terá duas seguindo a estilística, em cima do Manual de Argumentos para se Amar o Sexo Masculino e embaixo o feminino.

Tentei mudar aquele meu jeito de escrever todo longo e sem pausas. Agora são várias cenas num capítulo só, que não só me ajudam a escrever mais rápido como também aumenta o capítulo.

**Bom, quem quiser cenas do PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO mandem review. Caso não tenha conta no site deixe-me o e-mail que o enviarei com prazer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Kissus.


	3. Capítulo 2

**A Verdade Nua e Crua**

_"Disposição inicial: Está absolutamente correto o ditado "tudo vale no amor e na guerra", principalmente aceitar os conselhos de sua ex-paixão quando sua vida amorosa de revela um verdadeiro desastre."_

* * *

><p>Para Kahli Hime e Y. K. Downfall.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus em absoluto, nem as dicas (retiradas do Livro dos Manuais do Paulo Coelho) e nem os personagens, para a tristeza geral.

* * *

><p><strong>A Verdade Nua e Crua<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

.

"_Nós, mulheres, amamos os homens porque jamais mentem sobre a idade que têm."_

(Manual de Argumentos para se Amar o Sexo Masculino)

.

.

Euforia não é bem a palavra que a descrevia nesse momento. Quer dizer, não que não estivesse eufórica, mas isso não significava que o sentimento a dominava totalmente.

Tinha um pouco de medo – pelo fato de ser sua ultima oportunidade -, um pouco de vergonha – era seu ex-sensei, oras bolas! – e um bocado de desconfiança de Uchiha Sasuke e suas intenções.

Ó sim, muita, muita desconfiança das intenções suspeitas do moreno.

Bom, dane-se.

Isso era coisa para se deixar para depois. Quando realmente fosse um problema.

Afinal, Hatake Kakashi era um homem bonito, inteligente. Indisciplinar sim, mas era algo facilmente moldável. E no exato momento em que viu-o encostado no parapeito da janela, sendo iluminado por um poste mais velho que sua finada vózinha e a lua prateada, que fosse pro inferno todos os seus defeitos.

Era interessante que, até o momento em que você decide estar interessada num homem, você não nota absolutamente nada sobre ele. Quer dizer, nos limites femininos da falta de atenção.

Sakura sabia absolutamente bem que o Hatake era alto, tinha cabelos grisalhos – apesar de não ser tão velho assim -, e o único olho visível escuro. Também sabia que ele era magro, mas nunca parara para analisar o desenho que seus músculos faziam sob a camisa, por exemplo.

E tinha a sombra de seu braço, forte, bonito e que parecia muito, muito aconchegante.

Por fim, enquanto rodava a chave no buraco da fechadura, Sakura encontrava-se com o rosto quente e rubro apenas por imaginar o que aqueles braços podiam representar e o que aquela mão poderia fazer.

E era exatamente por estar perdida nesses pensamentos libidinosos que a kunoichi estava totalmente despreparada para o que veio a seguir.

.

.

* * *

><p>O sangue zunia em seus ouvidos enquanto a almofada caia no chão em um baque surdo. Claro que depois de bater em cheio no seu rosto.<p>

Tinha plena consciência de que o objeto era de um tom lilás com pequenos detalhes em azul claro, mas enquanto piscava seus olhos em tamanha incredulidade, tudo que conseguia enxergar era vermelho.

Sabia muito bem quem era a única pessoa capaz de fazer uma coisa ridícula dessas e foi com o ódio exalando de seus poros como suor depois de uma maratona que encarou Ino.

Sentada no _seu_ sofá preferido.

Com o_ seu_ roupão preferido.

E usando a _sua_ caneca preferida para tomar sabe-se lá o que.

- Que espécie de kunoichi é você? Se fosse uma kunai ela estaria fincada no meio de sua testa nesse exato instante.

Respirou fundo.

- Ino... sua vaca.

A loira piscou.

- Hn, essa é nova.

Sakura sorriu, e sua cara contorceu-se na de uma psicopata.

- Estamos ampliando a fazenda. O próximo animal a ser adquirido é a égua.

- Se eu não soubesse que sua vida amorosa é um desastre porque você é secretamente apaixonada por mim, me sentiria ofendida, Sakura-chan.

Sakura suspirou, esperando a adrenalina dissipar-se pelo corpo. Fechou os olhos e inspirou mais algumas vezes. Quando abriu-os novamente já havia dado-se por vencida.

Jogou-se no sofá ao lado da loira que assistia a um programa qualquer, pegou a caneca de suas mãos e tomou um gole sem verificar qual era o liquido. Não se surpreendeu ao constatar que era refrigerante com vodka que a amiga estava tomando.

- Essa é a minha caneca de tomar chá, Ino. Você tem noção de quando tempo será necessário para retirar o cheiro de álcool de dentro dela?

A loira deu de ombros mostrando claramente que não se importava.

- Vamos ao que interessa, Sakura. Como foi o encontro?

- Hn?

- O encontro, sua tapada! Com o gostoso do Neji.

- Oh, sim. Foi bom.

- Só bom?

- Ora, o que esperava? Que eu fosse pro apartamento dele e passássemos a noite toda transando loucamente?

- Sim. Era exatamente isso que eu esperava.

- Bom Ino, tenho uma notícia muito triste para te dar, da fruta que gosto, Neji come até o caroço.

Ino parou, piscou algumas vezes e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Espera... você está tentando dizer que...

- Ele é gay.

- Oh, Kami...

- Uma verdadeira lady.

- Que desperdício.

- É, eu sei. E pensar que gastei horrores com hidratação de cabeço, esfoliação de pele, manicure e tudo o mais para passar a noite toda falando sobre hidratantes e shampoos. – Tomou mais um gole da vodka. – Deprimente não?

- Bom, sim, mas... ele nunca deu pinta!

- Então, nem a voz denuncia! Aquele timbre rouco, sexy elogiando a cor do meu esmalte!

- Oh, isso comprova a minha teoria...

- Qual?

- A de que todo Hyuuga, se não é, está com a senha na mão.

As duas permaneceram sérias, perdidas em suas reflexões de intensidade quase Socráticas. Após alguns minutos chegaram a uma mesma conclusão.

- Eu tenho pena da Hinata, muita mesmo.

- Dá para entender agora porque ela é tão reprimida.

- É...

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto tomavam toda a bebida da caneca e olhavam a cena onde um carinha qualquer fazia juras de amor eterna para uma mocinha qualquer e depois a beijava. Foi quando Ino se lembrou de algo muito importante.

- Isso por um acaso não significa que todos os homens da sua lista já eram?

- Sim.

- Rá! – a Yamanaka gritou. – Eu sabia que essa sua idéia maluca jamais daria certo! Viu, viu eu te avisei!

A loira parou por um momento ao notar que Sakura não estava dando a mínima para sua dançinha da vitória.

- Não era para você estar chorando, desesperada porque está condenada a viver só você e mais 27 gatos pelo resto de sua vida?

- Sabe, Ino, eu me esqueci de um pretendente em potencial. – A loira levantou a sobrancelha inquisitivamente. – o Kakashi!

- Sakura, _querida_... – Enfatizando o nível de falsidade, a loira sorriu. – VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? Tomou o seu remédio hoje? Fumou maconha? Eu disse pra você parar de andar com o Kankurou, aquela cara pintada dele não é normal!

- Pensa comigo, loira burra. Ele é bonito, inteligente, conceituado no mundo ninja e é uma pessoa tranquila que eu conheço há muito tempo.

- Claro que você conhece ele há muito tempo, Testuda, ele foi seu sensei!

- Já tem mais de cinco anos que ele não é mais considerado meu sensei, Ino.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim rola uma certa hierarquia! E outra, Sakura, você tem vinte e três anos, ele deve estar beirando os quarenta!

- Ele tem 37, e eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

- Olha, quer saber? – A loira se exasperou. – Você é louca! Completamente doida e eu não quero mais te ajudar em qualquer plano mirabolante que seja!

- Não será necessário.

Ino parou com a porta semi-aberta e com a bolsa em outra mão.

- Como assim?

- Boa noite, Ino.

- Mas-

- Boa noite.

A loira bufou. Era simplesmente inconcebível lidar com Sakura. Primeiro uma maníaca descontrolada, agora uma atacadora de ex-senseis. Fosse o que fosse, não queria mais se intrometer nessa história. Mas ainda assim queria assistir de camarote o que estava por vir. Foi com esse pensamento que fechou a porta da amiga e dirigiu-se para a própria casa.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura tinha uma certeza, Sasuke ficaria chocado quando lhe contasse qual seria o próximo alvo. E ela estava muito, muito disposta a aproveitar cada segundo possível da sensação de vitória quando ele dissesse:<p>

"_- Isso é impossível, Sakura."_

É claro que ele iria declinar todas as asneiras que havia dito. E Sakura teria toda a liberdade para investir em Kakashi da sua maneira, sem ficar seguindo ordens daquele arrogante.

Porque, bom, que esperava de Sasuke? Era óbvio que ele nunca ajudaria a sério.

Era bem mais provável é que tentasse boicotá-la.

Oh, sim, com certeza.

Se aquele cretino estava achando que iria conseguir humilhá-la, pensou, enquanto trocava de roupa para deitar-se, ele estava muito enganado. E a rosada ainda teria o prazer de valsar na cara dele de salto agulha, colocando-o no lugar que era seu por direito, o de ex-paixonite da adolescência.

Afinal, Uchiha Sasuke era coisa do passado. Mesmo com aquele seu corpo que todas as mulheres da cidade juravam ser a coisa mais sexy do mundo.

Ela nem queria mesmo.

.

.

* * *

><p>A rosada espreguiçou-se tranquilamente enquanto rolava na cama aproveitando seus últimos minutos até ter de levantar e se arrumar para ir ao hospital. Bocejou e começou a abrir os olhos lentamente.<p>

Enquanto encarava o teto, pela visão periférica viu algo que não era habitual em seu quarto. Virou o rosto rapidamente em direção a janela e deparou-se com Sasuke ali, observando-a sério e com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Gritou e colocou-se sentada abruptamente. Olhando para os lados em busca de algum intruso. Ninguém, estava sozinha. Pela janela o sol mal dava sinal de que nasceria.

Havia sido um sonho, afinal de contas.

Talvez Ino estivesse certa e precisasse relaxar um pouco antes que ficasse louca. Deitou novamente enquanto fazia uma nota mental para pedir umas férias para a Hokage pela manhã.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ele estava pasmo.<p>

- Claro que eu entendo se isso for dificuldade demais para você. – A rosada sorria vitoriosa.

Ele continuava pasmo.

- Você é... ridícula, Sakura.

E é claro que era, afinal, a rósea estava ali, na sua frente, no meio da rua, com o jaleco de médica dobrado no braço indicando que havia acabado de sair do hospital, falando na maior naturalidade possível de que resolvera tentar conquistar Kakashi, seu ex-sensei.

Que, por sinal, era o de Sasuke também.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

- Sabe, vindo de você, isso é um elogio. Então tudo bem, já entendi que você só é bom da boca pra fora, sabia que você jamais teria capac-

As palavras foram sumindo enquanto ele entendia a verdadeira intenção dela. Estampou um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e olhou-a ceticamente.

Sakura estava tentando criar uma situação absurda para que ele dissesse que seria impossível até para ele, ajudá-la a conquistar o Hatake.

O que era ridículo, pois Sasuke sabia que se Sakura não fosse uma _workaholic,_ maníaco-obsessiva-compulsiva ela teria todo o potencial para seduzir o homem que quisesse. Inclusive ele próprio.

Não, não, ele não. Tinha a impressão de que ela jamais deixaria de ser irritante.

O negócio é que Sakura era sua ex parceira de time, e vê-la se depreciar assim fazia-o se sentir profundamente envergonhado. E, se para evitar isso, fosse preciso o sacrifício de transformá-la numa mulher desejável. Ele o faria. Ela querendo o não.

Sakura ainda tagarelava quando ele a interrompeu:

- Cala a boca e vem comigo.

Ela parou, no meio de seu discurso _eu-sou-superior-e-não-quero-a-sua-ajuda_ com um semblante abobalhado. Como assim era para segui-lo? Ele não desistia não?

- Sasuke, você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Não.

- Como assim? Olha aqui Uchiha...

- E não estou nem um pouco afim de ouvir. – O moreno começou a andar.

- Eu não vou te seguir, pela milionésima vez_, eu não quero a sua ajuda_!

Ele aproximou-se dela o suficiente para que suas respirações se mesclassem. A rósea petrificou enquanto as bochechas adquiriam um tom rosado pela proximidade, mesmo que tentasse demonstrar indiferença.

- Olha aqui, garota. Nós dois sabemos que você é um fiasco em matéria amorosa. Enfiou tanto sua cabeça nos livros de medica-nin que simplesmente se esqueceu de ter uma vida social e agora está pagando por isso. Ninguém melhor do que eu para te transformar em uma pessoa minimamente desejável, então larga de ser teimosa e me acompanhe!

O sangue ferveu em suas veias e Sakura respondeu no mesmo tom hostil que o moreno, chegando até a aproximar seus rostos um pouco mais. Na rua, os passantes olhavam curiosos e alguns até paravam para assistir a cena, mesmo que nada pudessem escutar.

- Eu não vou! Sou capaz de fazer as coisas sozinha, ok? E posso muito bem te provar isso.

- Não, não pode! Você fez uma lista de homens aptos para namorar, tem noção de quão absurdo isso soa?

- O que foi? Está com o ego ferido por não ter estado nela?

Sasuke franziu o cenho como quem se pergunta que tipo de droga a outra pessoa usou.

- Não seja ridícula! Você não tem a mínima noção do ridículo, principalmente para seduzir alguém como o Kakashi-sensei que já é velho o suficiente para saber de todas as artimanhas! Ele ainda te vê como uma garotinha de 13 anos, Sakura!

- Ele já não é nosso sensei a muito tempo! E eu posso sim seduzi-lo, veja!

Dito isso saiu a passadas rápidas em direção à casa do ex-sensei, onde era bem provável encontrá-lo àquela hora. Sasuke começou a segui-la antes que ela fizesse uma loucura e colocasse a perder um plano que sequer havia começado.

De cabeça quente ele sabia que a rosada era mais do que capaz de cometer uma loucura e falar alguma asneira. Então era uma questão de honra impedi-la, pois seu orgulho masculino havia sido posto em cheque no exato momento em que ela havia dito que ele não seria capaz de ajudá-la. A coisa toda de um ato de caridade havia se transformado em uma rixa pessoal.

Estava quase alcançando-a quando um ANBU saltou na sua frente e abordou-o. Se não fosse algo importante teria certamente ignorado o mascarado, mas isso não era possível. Enquanto ouvia o recado, Sakura sumiu na curva de alguma esquina, e ele teria que alcançá-la, o mais rápido possível.

.

.

* * *

><p>Estava irritada, absolutamente irritada. Quem Sasuke pensava que era? Toda aquela prepotência! Ela não sabia se ele estava seguindo-a, estava focada demais em encontrar seu alvo que mal prestava atenção nas coisas ao redor.<p>

Foi só quando teve um vislumbre prateado no tronco de uma árvore, enquanto atravessava a tão conhecida ponte onde o time 7 se encontrava antigamente que seus sentidos se externaram.

Parou, num misto de vergonha e desespero, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Kakashi estava tranquilamente recostado numa árvore enquanto lia.

De maneira impulsiva levantou o queixo e estufou o peito andando em direção ao homem que se pôs em pé ao avistá-la, mesmo que não houvesse tirado os olhos do livro que lia.

- Yo, Kakashi-kun! – Sorriu. Ela, obviamente, não sabia o que fazer, mas contava com o poder do improviso.

- Yo! – Respondeu o ex-sensei sem sequer desviar os olhos de seu livrinho pervertido ou demonstrar estranheza pelo sufixo.

- Sabe, Kakashi-kun – se aproximou para sussurrar-lhe. – Eu sempre quis saber o que esses livros têm que te deixam tão concentrado... quem sabe um dia eu possa ir lá no seu apartamento para você me emprestar alguns e...

- Kakashi, a Hokage está te chamando no escritório dela imediatamente. – Interrompeu o Uchiha saindo de lugar nenhum.

O Hatake piscou algumas vezes confuso, mas deu de ombros enquanto fechava seu livro e saia pulando de galho em galho em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

- Sasuke! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele a pegou pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la.

- Salvando o pouco de dignidade que te resta.

Sakura gritou, exasperada. Esperneou e sentou no chão quase se jogando. Os olhos enchendo de lágrimas de frustração. Ele estava certo, ela era ridícula, maluca, um completo desastre em matérias românticas.

Sentiu-se envergonhada pelo que insinuou à Kakashi, ele devia considerá-la louca também, assim como todo mundo. Sasuke não se moveu, mesmo que ela já tivesse começado a chorar. Talvez estivesse finalmente caindo em si, então esperou.

- O que eu faço para você sumir da minha frente?

O moreno sorriu pequeno, uma parte já estava resolvida. Acocorou-se diante dela, olhando-a tranquilamente como quem está disposto a barganhar.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, eu vou te ajudar a conquistá-lo e em troca, além da admissão de que eu tenho razão, eu te deixo em paz, combinado?

Maldito ego masculino.

Maldito ego de Uchiha Sasuke que era muito maior do que o de qualquer outro ser humano normal.

Para ele era tudo apenas uma brincadeira. Uma das muitas maneiras dele esfregar na sua cara que estava certo e que era melhor do que ela em tudo.

Bom, essa brincadeira era para dois. Ela também sairia beneficiada, afinal de contas.

Deu-se por vencida. Limpou os cantos dos olhos e ficou em pé.

- O que precisa fazer?

- Antes de mais nada, você precisa de roupas que façam você parecer uma mulher, então vamos pra sua casa ver o que se pode aproveitar de seu armário e depois vamos sair pra comprar algumas coisas.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, uma vontade absurda de cair na gargalhada a dominou.

- Você é um homem muito estranho, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Nós, os homens, amamos as mulheres porque elas têm suas próprias maneiras de resolver problemas, que jamais entendemos, e que nos enlouquecem."<em>

(Manual de Argumentos para se Amar o Sexo Feminino)

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna!<p>

Sim, cá estou com mais um capítulo de A Verdade Nua e Crua, apesar de que por uma questão hierárquica essa devesse ser minha ultima atualização das originais, já que as outras encontram-se em hiatus a muito mais tempo.

Bom, essa fanfic é muito tranquila para mim escrevê-la, sem contar que com a Y. K. Downfall me perguntando no MSN quando que eu vou postar porque ela quer/precisa de uma continuação, saiu fácil.

Aliás, eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo hoje, mais ou menos há umas três horas atrás, depois de comer um gigantesco e delicioso Sobá, ter atualizado Donzela Feroz e ficar escutando_ Uma canção sobre o amor, ah o amor..._, que aliás, super recomendo. A letra dela é muito comédia e acho super digno de vocês pesquisarem. Esse capítulo mesmo foi escrito todo ao som da música. Ela já se repetiu quase cinqüenta vezes só hoje! Haha

Enfim, não prometo atualizações rápidas por causa da faculdade (mais nova estudante de Jornalismo na Universidade Federal do MS, oi). Já tenho um projeto que envolve um livro de 740 páginas para serem analisadas e classificadas, aliás, livro escrito em 1811 só pra constar. Então imaginem minha situação, não? :x

Bom, capítulo de três mil palavras, oito páginas de Word, um pouco de comédia e loucura. Está bom? Gostaram? Deram risada? Encontraram erros de ortografia porque são duas da manhã e eu já estou enxergando tudo meio embasado? Falem, falem!

Um momento mershan! Pra quem não sabe eu sou blogueira a quase tanto tempo quanto ficwriter. E o meu blog está com promoção!

Querem ganhar o livro **Liberte Meu Coração**, da Meg Cabot; **Memórias de uma Gueixa**, de Arthur Golden e um kit do livro **Beijada por um Anjo 4**?

É só entrar no link e participar! Tirem os espaços e *.

**www. *jadeamorim. *com. *br */2012/02/promocao-kit-beijada-por-um-anjo. *html**

Vamos às reviews anônimas, né?

**Alice C. Uchiha:** Yoo flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, a comédia realmente é um dos pontos principais dessa fanfic. O Neji ainda vai dar o que falar nessa fic, viu? Tenho um espaço guardado especialmente para ele aqui! Haha Te enviei o email com o trecho da fanfic, chegou a receber? :x Beijos.

**Yuuki ai:** Yooo flor! Sim, eu dei uma avacalhada legal, né? Kkkk Mas eu realmente achei super digno fazer isso, gostou? Gostou? :3 A cena entre os dois nesse capítulo agora foram meio cômicas/trágicas/tensas, a Saku-chan ainda está na fase da negação, tadinha! Hahaha Eu também não sou muito fã de comédia, mas descobri que essa é uma vertente que faz sucesso aqui no site, e eu estava matutando a idéia de escrever essa fanfic a muito tempo!Enfim, flor, eu pretendo ler sua fanfic assim que tiver tempo. To tentando ler, mas já tenho umas 300 fics atrasadas. Contudo prometo que lerei, pode demorar, mas lerei! :x Beeios.

**Bom, quem quiser cenas do PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO mandem review. Caso não tenha conta no site deixe-me o e-mail que o enviarei com prazer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Kissus.


End file.
